Dark Adventure OVA 2: The Time Crisis
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: Two Months after Dark defeated Omega. New foe has appeared and Dark and his friends must defeated him.


Sometime in the near future.

"Shark; I want take control of your body said an unknown person". "No Kaze said Shark". "Shark; you leave me no choice said Kaze". "Nooooo said Shark". "Hahahaha said Kaze".

After Kaze took over Shark's body.

"Now I can kill Shark's friends then the world. Hahahaha said Kaze".

Two days later on outskirts of Yuki City.

"Hi Shark said Dark". "Hi Dark said Shark/Kaze". "Shark; how are you doing said Dark". "Good Dark said Shark/Kaze". "Shark; what happened to the wolf you were fighting said Dark". "I killed him Dark said Shark/Kaze". "Shark; what was of the wolf that you killed said Dark". "His name was Kaze The Wolf said Shark/Kaze". "Shark; let's go home said Dark". "No Dark said Shark/Kaze". "Why not Shark said Dark". "The reason why is because I want to kill you Dark said Shark/Kaze". "You are not Shark; who are you exactly said Dark". "I am Kaze The Wolf said Kaze". "Kaze; where is the real Shark at said Dark". "Dark; I took over Shark's body said Kaze". "Kaze; let Shark have his body back said Dark". "No Dark said Kaze". "Why not Kaze said Dark". The reason why I will not let Shark have his body back is because I want to use his body to kill everyone on the planet said Kaze". "Kaze; I will not let you use Shark's body to kill everyone on the planet said Dark". "Dark; it is time for you to die said Kaze". "Kaze; someone will kill you someday… said Dark". "Now that Dark is dead. I can kill the rest of Shark's friends after I kill his friends; I will kill everyone on the planet. Hahahahaha said Kaze".

Six years later after Kaze had killed everyone on the planet including Dark and friends.

"I'm so board; it has been over one year since I have killed the last of the ningen on this planet. Maybe I should go back in time, pretend to Shark from the future, tell Dark, Shark and their friends that a great evil from the future destroyed my world and I will take Dark, Shark and some of their friends with me to future then I will kill them once we get to there to the future. Time to go back the past said Kaze".

Two Months later Dark defeated Omega.

"There is nothing to do now since I defeated Omega. I wish that something interesting would happen said Dark". "Hi there Dark said an unknown person". "Shark is that you said Dark". "Yes it is Dark said Shark". "Shark; why do you look different said Dark". "Dark; I'm not your Shark said Shark". "What do you mean by that Shark said Dark". I'm Shark from the future. So you can call me Future Shark said Future Shark". "Future Shark; why did you come from the future said Dark". "Dark; I will tell you once get my past self and your friends here said Future Shark". "Okay Future Shark said Dark".

After Dark got Future Shark's past self and friends.

"Dark; why does this Snowwolf look like me said Shark". "The reason why this SnowWolf looks like you is because he is your future self said Dark". "That is so cool said Shark". "Future Shark; can you tell us why you traveled back in time said Light". "Sure I can Light. You guys the reason why I traveled back in time is because a great evil killed everyone in my time, I was so not strong enough to kill him so he killed all of my friends and everyone on the planet and I need your guys help please help me out said Future Shark". "Future Shark; we will help you out said Dark". "Thank you so much Dark said Future Shark". "You are welcome Future Shark said Dark". "Who will go to the future with Future Shark said Night". "Shadow and I will go with Future Shark said Sonic". "Okay Sonic. Does anyone else want to go with Future Shark said Night". "Shark and I will go with Future Shark said Dark". "Okay Dark. The rest of us will stay here to protect the world and Yuki City said Night". "Good luck you guys said Luna". "Thank you Luna said Dark, Shark, Sonic, Shadow and Future Shark". "You guys are welcome said Luna". "Let's go to the future you guys said Future Shark". "Okay Future Shark said Dark, Shark, Sonic and Shadow".

Future Shark takes Dark, Sonic, Shadow and Shark to the future.

"This is the future you guys said Future Shark". "Oh my god; this place look like a wasteland said Sonic". "Everything is destroyed in this place said Shadow". "Future Shark; What was this place before it got destroyed by the great evil that you mentioned to us said Shark". "Shark; this place was Yuki City said Future Shark". "Is nothing lefted of Yuki City. Yuki City was our home and this great evil destroyed it all! said Shark". "Shark; I was mad too when the great evil destroyed Yuki City. I know what you are feeling said Future Shark". "Thank you Future Shark said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Future Shark". "Future Shark; where is this great evil at said Dark". "You are looking right at him Dark said Future Shark". "Future Shark; you tricked us! said Dark". "Dark; can I tell you something said Future Shark". "Sure you can Future Shark said Dark". "I'm not Future Shark said Future Shark". "Who are you then said Dark". "I'm Kaze The Wolf said Kaze". "Kaze; why did you like look Shark said Dark". "Dark; the reason why I look like Shark is because I took over his body said Kaze". "Kaze; why did you took over Future Shark's body said Dark". "Dark; the reason why I took over Future Shark's body is because I wanted to kill his friends and the rest of the filthy ningen on this planet said Kaze". "Kaze; why did you bring us to the future said Dark". "Dark; the reason why I brought you guys to the future is because I want to kill of you said Kaze". "Kaze! We are going to kill you isn't that right you guys said Dark". "Yeah Dark said Shark, Sonic and Shadow". "Sonic, Shadow, Shark and Dark; let's start our fight said Kaze". "Okay Kaze said Dark, Shark, Sonic and Shadow".

The battle against Kaze begins.

"Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack! said Shark". "Chaos Spear! said Shadow". "Kamehameha! said Sonic". "Final Shine Attack! said Kaze".

After the attacks.

"Kaze; how strong are you said Shark". "Very strong Shark said Kaze". "Kaze; do you have a super form said Dark". "Yes Dark. In fact right now I'm going to transform into my super form right now said Kaze".

After Kaze transformed into his super form.

"Kaze; do you know every move and transformation of Future Shark said Sonic". "Yes Sonic said Kaze". "Kaze; do you have any other transformations said Shadow". "Yes Shadow said Kaze". "Like what said Shadow". "Fase 3 and 4 and Explosive Mode said Kaze". "You guys let's transform into our super forms said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Shark, Dark and Sonic".

After Shadow, Sonic, Shark and Dark transformed into their super forms.

"Kaze; let's start our fight again said Shadow, Sonic, Shark and Dark". "Okay Shadow, Dark, Shark and Sonic said Kaze".

The battle against Kaze begins again.

"Super Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack times three! said Shark". "Chaos Blast! said Shadow". "Super Kamehameha! said Sonic". "Super Final Shine Attack! said Kaze".

After the attacks again.

"Now I'm going to transform to my fase three form said Kaze".

After Kaze transformed into his fase three form.

"Dark, Shark, Sonic and Shadow; you guys can transform into your fase three forms said Kaze". "Okay Kaze. Sonic, Shadow and Dark let's transform into our fase three forms said Shark". "Okay said Sonic, Shadow and Dark".

After Dark, Sonic, Shadow and Shark transformed into their fase three forms.

"Kaze; let's start our fight yet again said Sonic, Shadow, Dark and Shark".

"Okay Dark, Sonic, Shadow and Shark said Kaze".

The battle against Kaze begins yet again.

"Hyper Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack times ten! said Shark". "Chaos Lance! said Shadow". "Sonic Wind! said Sonic". "Galick Gun! said Kaze".

After the attacks yet again.

"Just three more forms to go said Kaze". "What did you just say said Dark". "Oh nothing I was just talking to myself said Kaze". "Okay then Kaze said Dark". "Now I going to transform into my fase four form said Kaze".

After Kaze transformed into his fase four form.

"You guys! Let's transform into our fase four forms said Sonic". "Okay Sonic said Shadow, Shark and Dark".

After Shadow, Sonic, Dark and Shark transformed into their fase four forms.

"Kaze; let's start our fight for the fourth time said Sonic, Shadow, Dark and Shark". "Alight Sonic, Shadow, Shark, and Dark said Kaze".

The battle against Kaze begins for the fourth time.

"Ice Water Crystal Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack times twenty! said Shark". "Chaos Rift! said Shadow". "Mega Kamehameha! said Sonic". "Dark Impact! said Kaze".

After the attacks for the fourth time.

"Dark and Shark; we are going to have a break it that okay with you guys said Sonic and Shadow". "Sure it is Shadow and Sonic said Shark and Dark". "Thank you Shark and Dark said Sonic". "You are welcome Sonic and Shadow said Dark and Shark". "Let's go Shadow said Sonic". "Okay Sonic said Shadow".

After Sonic and Shadow lefted the fight.

"Now it is just you two said Kaze". "Yeah about it Kaze said Shark". "Dark and Shark; I'm going to transform into my Explosive Mode form said Kaze". "Kaze; before you transform into your Explosive Mode form. Can you tell how you know every single move and transformation of Future Shark said Dark". "Sure I can Dark. During the years when I was killing people, I got use to this body, I looked at of all Future Shark memories so I would know all of his moves and his transformations, I trained when I was killing people on this planet and after many years I mastered all of his moves and his transformations said Kaze". "Kaze; how old are you said Dark". "I'm twenty-six years old in Future Shark's body said Kaze". "Kaze; how old were before you took over Future Shark's body said Shark". "Sure I can Shark. My age before I took over Future Shark's body was 1,020 years old said Kaze". "Kaze; how are you that old said Shark". "It is because I'm ¼ demon said Kaze". "Kaze; did you know someone named Ice The Icehog said Dark". "Yes Dark said Kaze". "Kaze; can you tell us how you know Ice The Icehog said Dark". "No Dark said Kaze". "Why not Kaze said Dark". "The reason why I don't want to tell you guys how I know Ice is because I don't feel like it said Kaze". "Kaze; do you want to transform into your Explosive Mode form said Shark". "Yes Shark said Kaze". "Kaze; Dark and I are going to transform into our Explosive Mode forms as well said Shark".

"Okay Shark said Kaze".

After Kaze, Shark and Dark transformed into their Explosive Mode forms.

"Just one more form said Kaze". "Kaze; what you mean by just one more form said Dark". "That is none of your business Dark said Kaze". "Okay Kaze said Dark". "Kaze; let's start our fight again for the fifth time said Dark". "Okay Dark said Kaze".

The battle against Kaze begins for the fifth time.

"Heat Dome Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack times fifty! said Shark". "Galick Blazer Attack! said Kaze".

After the attacks for the fifth time.

"Shark and Dark; I want you guys to fuse said Kaze". "Kaze; why do want Shark and I to fuse said Dark". "The reason why I want you guys to fuse is because I want to meet Shdark said Kaze". "Okay Kaze. Shark let's fuse said Dark". "Okay Dark said Shark". "Fusion Ha said Dark and Shark".

After Shark and Dark fused into Shdark.

"It is nice to meet you Shdark said Kaze". "It is nice to meet you Kaze as well said Shdark". "Shdark; do you want to fight to me said Kaze". "Yes Kaze said Shdark". "Okay Shdark; let's our fight said Kaze". "Okay Kaze said Shdark".

Shdark and Kaze begin fighting each other.

"Final Kamehameha! said Shdark". "Final Flash Attack! said Kaze".

After Kaze and Shdark used their attack on each other.

"Shdark; can I show you something said Kaze". "Like what Kaze said Shdark". "A new transformation Shdark said Kaze". "Okay Kaze said Shdark". "Here I go said Kaze".

After Kaze transformed into his new form.

"Kaze; what is the name of your new form said Shdark". "Shdark; the name of my new form is called Rosé said Kaze". "Well that a Dragon Ball Super reference said Shdark". "Shdark; let's start our fight again said Kaze". "Okay Kaze said Shdark".

Shdark and Kaze begin fighting each other for the second time.

"Super Final Kamehameha! said Shdark". "Super Final Flash Attack! said Kaze".

After Kaze and Shdark used their attack on each other for the second time.

"Kaze; why are too strong for me said Shdark". "Shdark; I'm going use a special technique to unfuse you said Kaze". "What wait said Shdark". "Chaos Unfusion! said Kaze". "Nooooo…! said Shdark".

After Kaze used Chaos Unfusion to unfuse Shdark.

"Kaze; you pay for unfuse Dark and I said Shark". "No I pay will not for unfuse you and Dark. Shark will make you look like me said Kaze". "What do you mean that Kaze said Shark". "You will see Shark said Kaze". "Uh? My eye it hurts! said Shark". "Now you have the same scar that I do said Kaze". "Kaze; you will pay for this…. said Shark". "Shark! said Dark". "Now die Dark said Kaze". "Dark! said Shadow and Sonic". "Sonic and Shadow!; you guys are all heal up now and you guys saved Shark and I. So you guys can beat Kaze said Dark". "Yes we can Dark said Sonic and Shadow". "This is going to be interesting said Kaze". "Shadow; let's transform into our super blue forms said Sonic". "Okay Sonic said Shadow".

After Sonic and Shadow transformed to their super blue forms.

"Sonic and Shadow let's start our fight said Kaze". "Okay Kaze said Sonic and Shadow".

Shadow, Sonic and Kaze begin fighting each other.

"Kamehameha times one hundred! said Sonic". "Chaos Punishment! said Shadow". "Big Bang Attack! said Kaze".

After Sonic and Shadow used their attacks on Kaze.

"Shadow and Sonic here comes my strongest attack for my Rosé form . "Violent Fierce God Slicer Scythe! said Kaze". "Noooo... said Shadow and Sonic".

After Kaze used his strongest attack for his Rosé form on Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic and Shadow! Kaze you will pay for hurting them said Dark". "Dark; are too weak to fight me said Kaze". "You are right Kaze. Can kill me said Dark". "Dark; I'm going to give new power again said an unknown person". "Ice; this that you said Dark". "Yes it is Dark said Ice". "What is this new power that you want to give me said Dark". "You will see Dark said Ice".

After Ice gave Dark his new power.

"Cool! This is my own super blue form. Thank you Ice said Dark". "You are welcome Dark. I need going now good-bye Dark said Ice". "Good bye Ice said Dark". "Dark; who gave you, your super blue form said Kaze". "Ice said Dark". "Ice! I will kill him for that said Kaze". "Kaze; let's start our final battle said Dark". "Okay Dark said Kaze".

The final battle against Kaze begins.

"Ultra Ice Blast Attack! said Dark". "Super Galick Gun! said Kaze".

"Mega Venom Strike! said Dark". "Ultra Big Bang Attack! said Kaze".

After Dark and Kaze used several attacks on each other.

"Dark! Here is my real strongest attack for my Rosé form. "Divine Wrath! said Kaze". "Kaze! Here is my strongest attack my super blue form. God Kamehameha! said Dark". "Noooo! said Kaze". "Good Bye forever Kaze The Wolf said Dark".

After Dark defeated Kaze once and for all.

"Dark! Are you okay said Shark". "Yes Shark said Dark". "That is good to know said Shark". "Shark; Is you eye okay said Dark". "Yes Dark everything except but the scar I got from Kaze said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark". "Dark, Sonic and Shadow let's go back to our time said Shark". "Okay Shark said Shadow, Sonic and Dark".

Sonic, Shadow, Dark and Shark goes back to their time to their friends.

"You guys are back said Luna". "Did you guys defeat the great evil in the Future Shark's timeline said Light". "Well here what happened. Future Shark lied to us, he was not Future Shark, he was a wolf that took over Future Shark's body, this wolf's name is Kaze and Shadow, Sonic, Shark and I fought him. Kaze had all of Future Shark's moves and and Sonic lefted the fight a for a little bit. Shark and I fused into our fusion form then Kaze transformed to his new form and he called it Rosé form. He used a special technique to unfuse us and his special technique is called Chaos Unfusion. After that he gave Shark a scar and Shark lost consciousness right after that. Sonic and Shadow came back to save Shark and I. Shadow and Sonic transformed into their super blue but they lost to Kaze. I was going to give up until Ice gave me my own super blue form. After right that Kaze and I fought for bit then we used are strongest attacks on each other. I killed Kaze with my strongest attack and that is what happened you guys said Dark". "Hey Dark; what is that in your hand said Darkness". "It is nothing Darkness said Dark". "It looks like a ring. Dark; who is that ring for said Darkness". "For Luna said Dark". "Okay Dark said Darkness". "Luna will you marry me said Dark". "Yes Dark I will said Luna". "Thank you Luna said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Luna".

Meanwhile with Ice.

"Dark defeated Kaze The Wolf just as I expected. Six years from now my creations will Dark and his friends. Hahahahahaha said Ice".

One Month Later at Luna's and Dark's wedding.

"Luna and Dark will be together for the rest of your lives said Shark". "Yes said Dark and Luna". "Now that you two can kiss each other said Shark".

Nine months later at the hospital with Luna and Dark.

"Dark; what do you want to name our son said Luna". "Luna; our son's name will be Yuto said Dark". "Dark; that is a nice name for our son said Luna". "Thank you Luna said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Luna". "Congratulations Dark and Luna said Zero". "Thank you Zero said Luna and Dark". "You are welcome said Luna and Dark".

To be continued in Dark Adventure 2.

I hope you guys enjoyed Dark Adventure OVA 2: The Time Crisis.

See you guys in Dark Adventure 2.


End file.
